


Knight's Inn

by Impayton



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Fic, Halloween AU, M/M, Multi, idk it's only chapter one who knows what'll happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impayton/pseuds/Impayton
Summary: It’s only a little over an hour before he comes to what seems to be the town's entrance. It’s a big gate that reaches high in the air, with a huge iron letter sign that reads, “Samwell.” All Jack wanted was to have a normal life away from the rumors and the media, until he stumbled upon Samwell





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "official" fic so idk where this will be heading, I hope you're all ready for some crazy shit
> 
> thank you Sofie for looking over this chapter and being my beta and Jay for motivating me to "Leave those words shook"

     “Good afternoon commuters; it seems traffic is b-”, Jack reaches over to the button for the radio and turns it off: he’s not in the mood to listen to some host chirp about traffic in their cheery voice. He shouldn’t have to worry about traffic anyway, considering he’d been on the same abandoned dirt road for the past six hours, no signs of life anywhere. It was just him, the trees and the road. Yet, while the chirpy voice of the radio host got on his nerves, it seems the silence was even worst. Silence always seems to bring bad memories, memories of life back in Providence, of the media hellstorm he left behind and all the broken promises that tagged along with it. If someone had asked Jack how long it had been since he left, well, his answer would range from a couple days to a couple weeks. He honestly had no clue what day it even was, he had no phone, no laptop, no iPad, nothing. All he had was his car and the duffle bag full of clothes sitting in his backseat.  
     Over the past however long it’s been since he left, Jack has thought about Providence and what happened. He thought about how everything was absolutely perfect, how he was genuinely happy with his team and his job and just his life. He’s thought about how it all went to absolute shit so suddenly, how the world stopped turning and his life came crashing down. He’s thought about all of this, in depth, millions of times during his little adventure and so he leans over and turns the radio back on, hoping it’ll beat back the demons that are constantly ready to spring to the forefront of his mind. Unfortunately, it seems he hit a dead spot because all he gets in return is static. Sighing to himself he turns it down, hoping at least the white noise will calm him, and keeps driving.  
     Hours later he finds himself still on the same dirt road, at least he hopes it’s the same dirt road—when his car gives a lurch, a groan and stalls. _Dammit_. He thinks to himself. _What the hell are we supposed to do now, Zimmerman?_ “Great. Now I’m talking to myself. That’s just great.” He sighs, grabs the keys,and tries to start the car, but all it does is cause smoke to form from under the hood. “Fuck!” slamming his fist against the steering wheel he gets out of his car to look around. Surprisingly, he sees light a couple miles down the road from what seems to be a small town. Jack turns, grabs his keys from his ignition and his duffel from his back seat and starts walking. It’s only a little over an hour before he comes to what seems to be the town's entrance. It’s a big gate that reaches high in the air, with a huge iron letter sign that reads, “Samwell.” Looking at the map that he hid in his duffel, Jack tries to find the town. To his surprise it doesn’t seem to be on there. He steps through the gates thinking how odd that is, when he notices the people milling about. Several citizens are going in and out of shops, while some seem content to just sit in the dark, using only the street lights to see what's in front of them.  
     The town is beautiful, which also strikes Jack as odd. It has blacktopped roads, fairy lights hanging between the iron street lamps that are engraved in intricate designs. There’s no trash on the streets and all the buildings look absolutely pristine, as if just built yesterday. Everyone looks happy, and Jack has almost built up enough courage to ask where the nearest mechanic is, when he spots the shop himself. Nestled in trees, a little secluded from the cramped town he sees that garage. A small building sits before it, with a porch and swing, so Jack walks up to that door and knocks; he doesn’t receive an answer. He’s just about to knock again when a voice from behind him speaks up.  
     “Hey, can I help you with anything?” Calls a friendly voice. Jack looks over his shoulder to see a slender man with bright red hair leaning against a tree, oil covering his hands and face.  
     “Ugh yeah, my car broke down a couple miles from here and I was hoping I could get it fixed.” The man walks closer and with the light Jack can see he has freckles everywhere; from his head to his toes, it seems he’s covered. The man pulls out a rag from his overall pockets to clean his hands. When he deems them clean enough he extends one towards Jack.  
     “Name’s William Poindexter, I’m the town's mechanic. I’d be happy to have a look at your car but, unfortunately, it’ll have to wait till tomorrow—I’m closing up shop now.” The man, William states; he throws Jack a friendly grin and continues, “I doubt you’ve got a place to stay at, lucky for you Knight’s Inn is just right down the corner thataway.” He points to the right. “That’s where I stay at—great food, great company. Just tell them I sent ya, Shitty’ll most likely let ya stay for free.” He finishes with a wink, letting go of Jack's hand to walk towards the garage.  
     “Uhm I’ll just come by tomorrow then?” It comes out as more of a question than Jack wanted and William seemed to pick up on it.  
     “Yeah of course! Just drop by at any time tomorrow and we’ll drive on over to it, it’ll be fine where it is for now. We don’t get many tourists around here.” William laughs.  
     “Oh okay, um … thank you, William. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jack turns to start heading towards the direction of the Inn, when he gets stopped by William shouting “Dex!” Confused, Jack looks over his shoulder while raising an eyebrow.  
     “Everyone calls me Dex, not William; see you around … um, sorry … I never caught your name?” Dex, says while blushing a little.  
     “I’m Jack.”  
     “Well, Jack, you got a last name?” Dex grins.  
     “Ugh yeah ... but it’s not important, I’m just Jack.” He scratches the back of his neck nervously, hoping Dex drops it. The other man looks him over with a little frown before his grin is back in place and he turns around again, only stopping to call out, “See you tomorrow, ‘Just Jack’” before he’s gone into his garage.  
     Shaking his head, Jack heads to the Inn, taking in the scenery of the small town as he goes. When he gets to the Inn he stops to look at it before heading in. Just like all the other buildings, this one is clean and well kept. It’s brick with a huge sign at the top that reads “Knight’s Inn,” with a wolf howling at the moon beside it. Jack opens the door, sounding a small bell at the top. As he walks into the building he notices the warm, neutral tones and the fireplace that's roaring in the corner. He approaches the desk where two young men stand, both sending each other looks mixed with both curiosity and excitement.  
     “Hello and welcome to Knight’s Inn; how may we help you?” The tall, blonde one with glasses asks, trying to hide his grin and failing miserably.  
     “I need a room, um … it’s just me.” Jack states, still looking around the room.  
     “So one room with one bed.” The other man confirms, typing it into the computer. He’s muscular with dark skin and it seems he’s struggling just as hard to not grin. He hands a key over the counter to Jack.  
     “Perfect.” Smiling, Jack takes the key and heads to where Glasses pointed to and takes the stairs two at a time. By the time he reaches his door, unlocks it and takes his shoes off, Jack can barely keep his eyes open. He flops face first onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.


End file.
